I Don't Think Her Mother Would Approve
by Snape'sFavoriteFangirl
Summary: Ginny decides to make a detention with Snape a little more fun. Features Seductive!Ginny


I looooooooooove Severus Snape. To alaborate, I looooooooove Severus Snape and underage Gryffindor girls. Hermione, Ginny...its all very sexy. Lol. Eww, if MY teacher came on to me I'd call the police, but they will most likely just fall in love. Course, in this fic its not really Snape coming on to Ginny, quite the other way around. Features Seductive!Ginny.  
  
Tehe, much fun and love will ensue.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was looking at him in the oh-so-seductive way, the way where my head is pointed downwards and I'm looking up at him through my eyelashes. A sexy smirk danced on my tantalizing lips.  
  
I was going to seduce my teacher.  
  
I tapped my foot slowly, making the only noise in the quiet dungeon. Professor Snape looked up from grading papers, and my smile grew. I raised my eyebrows, and twisted a strand of long red hair around my index finger. I gave small giggle.  
  
Snape stared at me for a second, then looked back down at the essays he was grading.  
  
I sighed, and began to undo my robe. Snape's head snapped up. "What are you doing?" he demanded.  
  
I gave a soft laugh. "Why, taking off my robe. This IS detention, and I'm not required to wear a robe. I do have Muggle clothes under here." I waved my hand under my chin. "Its a tad warm in here, don't you think?" I subtlely raised one eyebrow.  
  
I got no repsonse. He just snorted and continued to grade papers.  
  
I laughed, and finished taking off my robe. One, two, three...  
  
"Miss Weasley, what are you wearing?"  
  
Well that was quick. I couldn't even get to five before he commented on my outfit, even though he had LOOKED like he was grading papers.  
  
"A shirt and a skirt, Proffessor." I watched in delight as he took in my short, tight denim skirt and black halter with a plunging neckline, that also showed off my flat stomach and belly button ring.  
  
"I don't think that is appropriate school attire, Miss Weasley."  
  
"Then maybe I should take it off?"  
  
"Miss WEASLEY!"  
  
"Sorry, Professor," I said in a breathy whisper. I began to trace circles on the floor with my foot, glancing up at Proffessor Snape every now and then. I ran my fingers through my long red hair seductivly, grinning at him.  
  
And now I will explain why I wanted to seduce the cold-hearted Potions master.  
  
Reason # 1- While most believe him a monster, uncapable of human emotion, I refuse to believe that is true of anyone. Unfortunately, my best friends Alyson and Willow do not share this ideal, so I have decided to prove them incorrect.  
  
Reason # 2- I have quite a fondness for seducing. Its quite fun if you've never tried it. This doesn't make me a slut, I don't think. I actually sometimes enjoy the seducing part more than the sex. Thrill of the chase, you might say.  
  
Reason # 3- Even if he is a greasy git, Severus Snape is dead sexy.  
  
I giggled, and stood up.  
  
"Miss Weasley, sit down."  
  
"Oh, stop being such a drag, Severus. I'm done with the essay you asked me to write and now I only want to have a little fun..." She sprawled out on Snape's desk, licking her lips seductively.  
  
"MISS WEASLEY, IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LOSE 200 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR I WOULD SUGGEST YOU TAKE YOUR SEAT IMME-"  
  
I shut him up with a rough, passionate kiss. I noticed that despite all his anger that night and all his dislike of her flirting with him, he did not seem all to eager to pull away from the kiss before its time had passed. When it did, I licked my lips again and smiled. "I just had to shut you up somehow, Professor. All this talk..."  
  
For the first time ever I saw my dear Potions professor look nervous. "I-I have papers to grade, Miss Weasley..."  
  
I knocked the papers out of his hands. "All work and no play makes Severus a dull boy," I whispered softly into his ear. I let my lips slightly brush his earlobe, and he moaned. "And call me Ginny."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wow, that had absolutely no plot, but it was fun to write and hopefully to read. Ginny is a bad, bad girl...  
  
I didn't go any further, because I'm not very comfortable writing...love scenes. I know what happens next; you know what happens next, so why do I have to describe it? 


End file.
